Affection Station
by Doomguard60
Summary: One shot featuring Naruto and Hinata. The shy girl finds herself alone and sad on a train platform. That is until a certain blond comes to keep her company. NaruHina. Hope you enjoy! :D


**Affection Station**

**I don't own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you!**

**A simple one shot featuring Naruto and Hinata. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chances**

''No wait!'' A girl's cries pleaded for the already departing locomotive to stop, unfortunately she was unanswered. ''Please…'' the girl breathed out. She looked up above for train times, the next one wouldn't arrive for quite a while. The girl was already in a dire mood, this wasn't helping.

Her expression was pale and timid, her eyes were quite large and pupil-less but nonetheless they were magnificent and beautiful. She wore a tanned pale coat along with a fluffy white hood which complimented her features. She was also wearing a dark shaded blue pair of jeans which were slightly worn, along with a neat pair of trainers.

The girl hated the city and wanted to leave as soon as possible, but thanks to the inconsiderate train, she would have to suffer further. With a loud sigh, she sat down on a nearby bench in the station waiting area. Looking around she noticed that she was on her own. ''Great…on my own as well...stupid city…I want to go home.'' The girl mumbled to herself, tapping her shoes on the concrete floor the pass the time. She then pulled out her phone, killing time by looking through her messages, ranging from good lucks at the job interview to happy birthday. She had just come back from her job interview today, unluckily she wasn't too sure if she was a good candidate as she was very shy and panicky during the talk this left her in a very glum mood.

Suddenly the phone she was holding started to buzz, with the words ''Incoming call'' on the front. She sighed before answering. ''Hey mum…''

''Hinata! How'd it go? Did you get the job? I hope you did!'' The woman down the other end practically shouted with excitement.

''Heh…uh not quite mum…They said they'll get back to me. But…it's doubtful.'' Hinata looked down sadly.

''Aww I'm so sorry Hinata…Just keep trying you'll get one soon!'' Her mum said with a comforting tone.

''Thanks…I hope so.'' Hinata murmured.

A pause. ''So what time are you back home?'' The woman questioned.

Hinata exhaled loudly. ''Not for a while mum. I missed the train…I hate it here…''

''Not a great day eh? Don't worry Hinata, I'll cook you your favourite meal when you get back!'' Hinata's mum offered kindly. This cheered up Hinata slightly as a small smile formed on her lips.

''Thanks mum…I'll see you later.''

''Bye Hinata!'' She said before the buzzing tone echoed out as the phone was put down.

* * *

><p>With that Hinata was alone again. The call did kill 5 minutes but the train still would be another hour. ''<em>Stupid train times, stupid interview, stupid trains…stupid…<em>'' She mumbled under her breath while looking down at her shoes. She looked up after a few minutes, noticing a crowd of people came walking up the stairs from the city; a train would be stopping off at the station soon. About to look back down she felt someone sit down next to her, she raised her head slightly to look up at the person. It was a man with bright blond hair who had a gentle presence about him. Hinata blushed as the man seemed to be invading her personal space, she edged away in reaction. The man noticed this and smirked.

''Sorry…didn't notice how close I was sitting.'' He said with a smile.

Hinata just gulped, her shyness ever present as always.

''So uh…waiting for the train?'' He asked, which caught Hinata by surprise.

''Um…yes, it's a station.'' Hinata replied back, confused by the silly question.

''Oh yeah…my bad.'' He chuckled. Hinata narrowed her eyes but didn't look up at him, just kept a focus in front. ''Rough day huh?''

''What?'' Hinata coughed.

''Sorry, you just seem…kinda down about something. It's not me is it?'' The man pouted.

Hinata blushed slightly. ''I guess you could say it was pretty tough today for me.''

''I'm sorry…I'm Naruto by the way.'' The man said, offering a hand to Hinata.

She reluctantly replied shaking Naruto's hand she feebly uttered. ''Hinata…''

''_Hinata…that's a nice name…_'' Naruto whispered quietly but Hinata picked up on it.

''What was that?'' She raised an eyebrow.

Naruto gasped. ''Oh! Nothing! I just…like that name, it's really, nice. Sorry…'' Naruto mumbled sheepishly

''…Thanks?'' Hinata replied. An awkward silence haunted over them.

After a while Naruto began speaking again. ''So what happened?''

''Huh?''

''You're in a bad mood. What happened?'' Naruto simply asked with a content smile.

Hinata sighed. ''Missed my train, didn't get the job from my interview. This city is annoying…''

''Oh…I'm sorry to hear that. Don't worry the train will be here soon!'' Naruto beamed.

Hinata sighed again even louder. ''Mine's not for another hour…''

Naruto turned his head to face the sad girl. ''Aw man…I'm REALLY sorry.''

''It's fine…'' Hinata smiled, looking up at Naruto she suddenly felt slightly attracted to the boy. Meeting his eyes she quickly noticed how enticingly blue they were, the deep azure pupils pierced her heart. Shaking her head and turning away to look at her feet, she blushed intensely at the silly feeling.

''Huh? What's wrong?'' Naruto insisted.

''Nothing! It's! No…Nothing!'' She began to stutter nervously, her cheeks going rosy red.

Naruto still with a puzzled expression just stared at the confusing girl. ''You're weird…''

Hinata scowled. ''Weird? How?'' She kept her look focused on her shoes, not wanting to reveal her blush.

''I dunno…'' He began, looking towards the approaching train. ''A good weird.'' He smirked.

Hinata gasped. _Am I getting signals here? This is so sudden…_She thought to herself, following Naruto's gaze towards the train. She felt disheartened when it stopped at the station, it was Naruto's train and she would be alone again. Also the fact she was beginning to like the man's company.

After a while she noticed Naruto wasn't moving. He was just sitting there staring blankly at the train. ''Umm…Nar…Naruto? Isn't that your train?'' Hinata mumbled.

''Huh? Oh…nah it's alright I can wait for the next one. I can keep you company…OH! No I mean! If you want company? I mean uhh! Never mind I'll go…'' Naruto sat up quickly and starting walking towards his train.

Hinata shot him a confused look, trying to comprehend what was happening. Luckily she spoke up before he got on. ''Naruto wait!'' Hinata got up as well.

Naruto turned to face her with an embarrassed look. ''I'd like…your company…please.'' Hinata sheepishly said, whilst fiddling with her thumbs.

Naruto gasped quietly before blushing bright red. ''Umm okay…sure!'' He replied back with renewed confidence. Hinata however was lacking and kept her eyes glued to the ground. Naruto walked past her to sit back down again. Hinata still frozen to her place was knocked out of the daze when Naruto called out to her. ''Hinata? You okay?''

''Huh? Oh! Yes fine! Sorry!'' She stammered before joining Naruto on the bench.

* * *

><p>An awkward silence loomed over the lone pair in the middle of the deserted train station. Hinata felt stupid and guilty. Naruto had missed his train for her, yet she was sitting here in ungrateful silence. She looked up to restart conversation, seeing hope flare in Naruto's deep blue eyes at a potential end to the awkward pause, then realised that she didn't have a clue what to say. An unintelligible sound uttered from her mouth, quickly snuffed as she spun her head to look back at her feet with hot blood rushing to her already flushed cheeks.<p>

Luckily at that exact moment, her phone rang.

''Oh! Sorry!'' Hinata apologized as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, Naruto just smiled politely. ''Hello?'' The girl asked.

She was met by a very droned monotone voice which sounded familiar. ''Miss Hyuuga was it…?''

''Umm yes?''

''This is Mr Aburame. I'm just letting you know we'd like for you to work with us…starting Monday.'' The man down the other end said un-enthusiastically.

Hinata on the other hand couldn't believe what she was hearing. ''Seriously! Thank you Mr Aburame!''

''Indeed…'' He replied simply before putting the phone down.

Hinata squealed uncontrollably as she put her phone back in her pocket. Naruto smiled happily. ''Who was that?'' Naruto began but was completely shocked when he felt the usual shy girl envelop him in a hug. Hinata couldn't hold back her excitement and it took her a good few minutes to realize what she was doing. Naruto was completely red in the face now, but was content nonetheless with the action. Hinata finally yelped and released her grip, feeling her cheeks burn with a crimson colour.

''S…ssssorrry!'' Hinata stuttered, utterly embarrassed.

Naruto gulped after a long pause before smiling faintly. ''It's…okay…Hinata.'' Naruto said quietly as he looked at Hinata in the eye. They both stared at each other intently, sharing an odd moment of intimacy for two people who had only met ten minutes earlier.

"So where are you heading?" said the cheerful blonde, suddenly sparking up conversation in the wake of Hinata's unplanned hug.

"Oh just back home." She replied, surprised at how quickly and clearly she was able to speak to this stranger, given that she was so prone to nervousness and anxiety in social situations. "…I'm staying with my parents till I get a new job."

"Free meals, clean clothes and a warm bed!" chuckled Naruto kindly. "You can sure spot a good deal Hinata… I'm staying with my dad at the moment too…" he admitted with a rueful grin.

* * *

><p>From then on they continued with an easy conversation, both feeling very comfortable in one another's company. Hinata was sad to see time melting away with the company of the attractive blond, even though before his arrival she couldn't wait to leave. Naruto noticed the girl kept glancing at the times on the schedule above. Her train would be arriving shortly. ''Well you won't have suffer my dull conversation any longer haha.'' Naruto chuckled cheekily, although there was a hint of sadness disguised by his smirk.<p>

Hinata gasped. ''Dull? No you're not! I'm…really glad I met you Naruto.''

Naruto looked up at the girl with a blank smile. ''Me too Hinata…''

Hinata found herself leaning forward a little but was quickly interrupted when the long awaited train finally arrived. _Dammit! Why now?_

Naruto sighed lightly before standing up. ''Well…here's your train.'' He said awkwardly.

''Yep…'' Hinata stared at the vehicle with sadness.

She turned to face Naruto who was quite close to her now. Out of nowhere Naruto leaned down to give her a nice gentle and innocent kiss on the cheek. ''I'll see you around I guess?''

Naruto began to walk away. Hinata still frozen in the moment she watched the boy edge away slowly. "_Wait…_" She breathed out as she ran at him. Naruto turned around gradually, meeting the girl just mere inches away from him. Naruto was about to say something but was cut off when Hinata embraced the boy in a passionate kiss.

The kiss was long and deep and Hinata felt Naruto relax from its sudden onset as he wrapped his arms around her. She stepped forward a final time, so that their bodies were pressed close together.

As he explored her mouth, Hinata couldn't believe how unlike herself she had been since meeting Naruto. The brief hug was uncharacteristic enough, but she would never have imagined herself capable of such an impulsive kiss as well. She stopped over-analysing the situation and tilted her head further to the left, giving into Naruto's kiss.

With his arms holding her so tenderly against his form and their passionate locking of the lips, Hinata couldn't help but let a small moan pass from her mouth in the heat of the moment.

* * *

><p>It seemed like minutes had passed when they finally broke apart and opened their eyes again. Hinata's pale gaze stared deep into the reassuring pools of Naruto's sparkling blue eyes.<p>

"_Your train is leaving again…_" Naruto smirked slyly. Hinata paused in her step, before realisation hit her suddenly.

"Shit!" She yelped trying to chase after it naively. However she felt her arm being gripped by a gentle hand, pulling her back to Naruto. "What?" she simply breathed out before Naruto enveloped her into another firm kiss.

He continued to hold her after the kiss ended, looking down at her almost shyly as he whispered quietly. "I can keep you company until the next train…if you want?"

With that Hinata smiled brightly before snuggling her head into his chest and mumbling in reply "_I'd like that…Naruto._"

**There's my one shot I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Special thanks to my friend Reclamation for helping me form ideas and such for this story :D Thanks again please review and critique as you see fit ^^ **


End file.
